


The Beasts You Hunt

by NymusVarelle



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: A bit of gore, Anal, Felatio, Fingering, Gunplay, Hunter pistol used for sexual purposes, M/M, blood/violence, darkmoonboar, hunter's oil used for sexual purposes, stake driver used for sexual purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymusVarelle/pseuds/NymusVarelle
Summary: The Hunter goes in to explore Old Yharnam. Little does he know, he is the one to be hunted.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkmoonBoar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonBoar/gifts).



The air was musty and dry, as though no one had walked these old and abandoned stairs for years, which were falling apart from old age and neglect. The Good Hunter descended the rickety ladder and down ancient stairs until he finally came across a dream lamp, its glow faint and undisturbed. After lighting it with a flick of his wrist, he gave pause to look at his surroundings. 

To his right stood a seemingly useless hallway, cluttered with numerous vases most likely filled with old beast repellant. To his left, there was a large set of double doors with a single note pasted across the middle. Piqued with curiosity, he came closer so as to read the message written in peeling letters of a most average handwriting. "This town is long abandoned. Hunters not wanted here." 

Well, it certainly seemed someone wanted to keep his kind out. For a moment, the Hunter felt a thought pulling at his consciousness: that whoever put up this note would probably be angry if he entered, seeing as he wore the garb of a hunter and carried a saw spear and a hunter's pistol. But then, whoever put up this note probably didn't expect a hunter who just so happened to have killed a large cleric beast not long ago. In short, the young, confident Hunter wasn't in the slightest worried. He wasted no more time and, with all of his weight and strength, as the doors were twice as high as him, pressed into them firmly and stepped through.

The first thing to hit the Hunter was the smell. The stench of burning flesh and ash was unbelievably overpowering, even through his mask. He looked around. On the edges of the small courtyard he was in, were beasts strung up to posts and set aflame, their skin crackling and what was left of their fur sizzling in a horrid and ghastly sight. 

He held his arm up to his face, hoping to shield his eyes from the smoke that caused them to sting and water. No sooner had he taken a few steps forward when he heard a voice, loud and deep come from somewhere in the distance. "You there... Hunter! Did you not see the warning?" The Hunter looked around, scanning the horizon, when at last, he viewed someone standing atop a large clock tower further down in the burning, ruined city. "Turn back at once. Old Yharnam, burned and abandoned by men, is now home only to beasts. The are of no harm to those above. Turn back, or the Hunter shall face the hunt..." 

Turn back? How silly, the Hunter thought to himself. Some old cod wasn't going to stop him from exploring this ruined place. He made his way across a bridge, slaying a small beast that scurried up to him menacingly, and continued downward. 

As he continued to hunt these foul creatures, he took notice of their fur covered forms and realized. These were full on beasts, not the humanoid half-developed man-beasts further up in the city. It made him wonder as he proceeded to slash a large group of them down with a few swings of his saw spear. Since this place was sealed off from the main city, the people inside must have had more time to fully transform. Not to mention it seemed the church had given up completely down here. Interesting. 

As he pulled his spear from the chest of the last beast in the small, statue filled clearing, he looked up, hoping to find the person who had given him such a rude welcome earlier. As he scanned the skyline of the clock tower, he saw a huge mechanism device, and someone behind it. "You are a skilled Hunter. Adept, merciless, half cut with blood..." The Hunter shielded his eyes from the glare with his arm. The mechanism started spinning... Then the Hunter realized. "Which is why I must stop you." On instinct, the young man quickly kept behind one of the stone statues just in time to avoid a hail of Gatling gun bullets raining down upon him. 

Jesus! He thought to himself. This old man was completely mad! One of the few people he came across in this bloody town and he had to try to kill him with a Gatling gun! After a few seconds, the volley of bullets ended, and the Hunter assumed his assailant had to reload. Without wasting another thought, he dashed out of his cover and over to the stairs across the way. By this time, the man had reloaded his gun and started firing again, missing the Hunter by inches as he dashed inside the building. 

This old cod really wasn't going to give up on killing him. So much for this being easy... 

***

After what seemed like ages of treacherous exploration, the Hunter found himself at the base of a ladder of ungodly length. Finally, he thought to himself. After almost being riddled with holes, blown up, slashed at and having beast bile spewed in his face, he was fed up and ready to meet this annoying old man who had been making his life absolute hell. And give him a bullet to the face. 

Steaming at this point, the Hunter grabbed the metal rungs of the ladder and started climbing. As he reached the top, he readied his weapons and zeroed in on his target. The old Hunter was dressed in an ashen gray set of clothing, with a strange weapon strapped to his right arm and a blunderbuss. Before the Hunter could analyze any more of his enemy, they both went on the offensive. 

The ashen Hunter swung fast, and his weapon had an odd trick of being able to thrust and slash, retract and lengthen. Through all the slashes and jabs, the young Hunter couldn't seem to land any good hits on his foe. After a few more slashes traded and missed gunshots, the younger Hunter decided he'd try a different tactic. He dashed back a few feet, careful not to misstep, as a fall from this building would most certainly be fatal. 

He quickly reached into his small bag, rummaging and feeling around for the poison knives he'd found in the cathedral ward. However, the old man, wasn't keen on giving the young Hunter any time to prepare and quickly closed the distance between them with a few short dashes. "Shit!" The younger man thought to himself. Being forced into a corner, he had no more time and panicked as he once again grabbed his spear and blindly swung at what was in front of him. 

Bad move. The older and more experienced Hunter easily telegraphed the diagonal slash and fired off a shot with his blunderbuss, the bullets ricocheting off its surface and blowing the blade backward. A well timed and expert parry. Time seemed to slow down as the young Hunter was now completely open, his balance upset, and terror in his eyes as he realized he had been completely outplayed in this duel. With a grin and no wasted movement, the ashen man plunged his weapon into the hunter's left arm, with enough force to nail it to the ground as he pinned the younger man down. 

Pain. The pain was blinding and agonizing as the young man screamed in horror as the blade had sliced neatly into his forearm right between the bones and a few inches into the ground. Blood flowed red and bright against the floor as the ashen man held the hunter's other arm down, his grip on the saw spear loosening until he had let go completely, and it rolled a few feet away. 

God, did it hurt. His screams stifled to moans and whimpers as the older man held him there, seemingly analyzing him. "Well now, young one, you're quite brave, or rather stupid to ignore my warning and try to fight me." The young man looked up at Djura's face, half obscured by a bandage and shaded by his wolf's cap. Through teary eyes he realized just how old the ashen Hunter was, and how experienced he must have been to take him down so easily.

Djura continued, "You are a Hunter of the dream, I take it?" The young man narrowed his eyes in hatred up at the old man. "Ahh, I see. Got some spark in your youth have you? Well, you certainly gave me an exciting hunt, but my prey must know to fear me." Djura reached over to grab the pistol the younger Hunter had been sporting earlier and used the barrel to yank down the man's mask. He then proceeded to not-so-elegantly cram it inside the young hunter's mouth. 

Oh god. His eyes widened with fear this time, and he felt genuine horror at his predicament. The barrel was still hot after being shot off earlier and he could taste the gunpowder among the metallic on his tongue along with a slight burn. "Realized have you? I hold your life in my hands at this moment, young one," Djura continued. "I could easily send you back to that dream of yours," he said as he crammed the barrel further down his throat. Hunter was now incredibly unnerved and started squirming under the weight of the larger man, gagging slightly on the gun and wincing in pain at his arm, still slowly bleeding out with the stake driver embedded in it. 

Djura stared at him, and the young man was sure he was thinking up ways to end his life, but to his surprise... "I think... You deserve a punishment, lad. After all, your kind will never learn without proper discipline." What did he mean by that? Reaching back into his pack, Djura pulled out a blood vial and promptly stuck it into the hunter's shoulder. The hunter's eyes traveled over to his left arm, which began healing its tissue and muscle around the stake driver, stopping the bleeding and most of the pain, but effectively keeping him pinned there to the ground. Djura then detached his arm from the weapon and started palming the young hunter's round arse. 

Oh no. So that was what he meant. The younger Hunter squirmed, startled at the sudden groping, but was quickly rendered silent as the ashen Hunter shoved the barrel further down his throat again. "Listen here, boy. You have two options. You can either accept your rightful punishment, or I can end your life with one finger." Bloody hell, this was degrading. The Hunter had never felt so helpless before. But what else could he do in this situation? 

Swallowing dryly against the gun in his throat, the young man slowly inhaled through his nose and gave a nod of defeat. "As I thought," Djura gave a wicked grin, "besides, it's been a while since I've had the pleasure of a tight taint all to myself. And now that I look at you..." The ashen Hunter removed the hunter's hat with his free hand. "You're not all that bad looking." Hunter blushed slightly, as horrible as this situation was, he couldn't help it. "But first..." Djura gently pulled the barrel of the gun until it was out of the hunter's mouth, saliva stringing from his lips. He then proceeded to use the gun, like some sort of tool to unhook the fastenings of the young Hunter's coat, one by one. 

God, this felt so degrading! The Hunter was being slowly but surely molested with his own gun! He tried to force away the older man's hand with his own, but was firmly smashed down. He then suddenly felt a blinding pain to his face as Djura brutishly pistol whipped him. "No resistance allowed, young Hunter," he said with a sneer. The Hunter could swear he saw the cosmos as he recovered from the smack and felt his lower lip swell slightly as it ran with a bit of blood. Djura chucked to himself. "The look suits you," he commented as he looked down upon his helpless prey beaten and abused. There was something about this young man struggling in vain against him that roused his loins. 

The old ashen Hunter then used the firearm to start to poke at the Hunter's crotch eliciting a slight gasp, as he wasn't used to being touched in such a way. "Oh?" Djura sniggered. "Sensitive one are we? Well then, I wonder about here?" He slid the barrel down to Hunter's thighs, prodding downward towards his arse area. "Ahh... Nghh..." The young man moaned as his thighs instinctually closed around the gun, not wanting to give entry to the old man's exploring. Djura enjoyed himself as he poked and prodded the Hunter his moans and gasps music to the horny old man's ears. Squirming uncontrollably as his body was ravaged by his own pistol, the Hunter was losing himself. 

"You make some fine noises, boy," Djura mused. "I especially love the ones when I do this." Once again, the ashen Hunter proceeded to force the barrel of of the firearm down the young man's throat. Poor young Hunter writhed and squirmed as an onslaught of chokes and gurgles fell uncontrollably from his lips, saliva pooling around the mask on his neck. Djura took his time and rhythmically pumped the barrel in and out of his prey's orifice, savoring every whimper and choke and gag. At one point he even pulled the gun out for a moment, and commanded, "your tongue, lad." When the Hunter refused he was greeted with another swift smack to the face, and was henceforth compliant.

His face had gotten redder and though he loathed to admit it, he was starting to enjoy the forceful treatment, gladly swallowing and licking the gun without any resistance. "It'll go by quicker if I just cooperate," he kept telling himself. But he knew, deep down he loved being dominated in such a way. 

Eventually, Djura tired of the gunplay and set the pistol down to the side and proceeded to unfasten the young Hunter's trousers. With a quick yank, they were down to his calves and the Hunter's face flushed fully red as his half hard errection flopped against his lower stomach. Djura laughed loudly and grasped the length firmly, causing the man under him to mewl in a slight pleasure. "Enjoying yourself are we?" The ashen Hunter teased the younger man by giving him a few rough pumps up and down, causing him to moan and buck upward into his ashen gloved hand. "You're not getting off that easily on my watch. This is punishment, remember?" 

Djura then stood up and started to unfasten his trousers letting a large,already hard erection free of its confines. He took a few steps forward and crouched down, his knees weighing down on the Hunter's shoulders and his cock hanging right above his victim's mouth. "I wager you know what you're to do, right boy?" Djura growled, his voice filled with lust. With no resistance, as the Hunter didn't feel like taking a beating to the face again, he nodded slowly and opened his mouth wide letting his tongue flop out. "Good boy," the old man cooed. 

He ran the length of his cock all along the Hunter's tongue shaft to tip, making sure the young man could taste everything. The Hunter tried not to move too much, letting the greedy codger have his way. It was steadily hardening, and it tasted musky and salty, as if it had been wrapped up for a while. Djura, as expected by now, took his time to savor the servicing, giving his Hunter a few slaps on the cheek with his member. 

When he decided he wanted more, he grasped the Hunter's hair tightly with a gloved hand and shoved his meat all the way to the back of his prey's throat, earning him a choked gag from below as he sank inside, letting out a pleasured moan. Hunter's eyes closed as he choked loudly, saliva rolling down his chin uncontrollably. The ashen Hunter tugged lightly and withdrew his wet member until only the younger Hunter's swollen lips enclosed the head. After a second of allowing him some air, Djura repeated his earlier process, using the smaller man's throat as a cocksleeve, shoving down into his captive's velvet heat. His pace quickened along with his breaths as he hungrily face fucked his prey. 

God, this was obscene. Hunter tried as best he could to gasp in air while the member slammed messily into his mouth. Drool was splattered everywhere. It rolled down his lips, splashed up onto his cheeks, strands flopped unceremoniously against his chin where Djura's balls continued to smack into it. God. Oh gods this was arousing. It made him feel so dirty to be put in his place like this. To be completely owned and used as a sexual toy. Every chance he got, whenever he had time to suck in air, he'd let out a whine or a mewl, only serving to hasten the lust of the man above him. 

After what seemed like ages, and the young Hunter's throat rubbed raw from all the abuse, Djura pulled out of his new fuckhole and for the first time gave him more than a split second to catch his breath. As the Hunter lay there, still unable to move with the stake driver impaled in his healed arm, the ashen Hunter pulled out a small round bottle of oil, quickly uncorking the stopper with his teeth. It didn't take a Bergenworth scholar's level of thought to figure out what would happen next. 

Djura walked over and lifted the young Hunter's legs, exposing his pink velvety hole. Without removing his glove, he dipped three fingers into the slippery oil and before his captive had any chance to object, all of them were crammed up to the knuckle into tight heat. 

Hunter's eyes widened and his stomach arched upward as he let out a sharp, loud gasp at having been violated so unexpectedly. Well, he knew he'd be violated, but shoving three fingers into his unprepared arse was rude, especially considering how well behaved he was trying to be. Lube or no lube. The poor young lad alternated between gasps and moans of pain as the old Hunter happily wiggled his digits around inside him. "You're a rather durable one, Hunter. Most would have torn at such and entry." Hunter whined and moaned, unable to form coherent words. "And imagine if there hadn't been anything to soften the entry," Djura chuckled to himself. 

The young Hunter's teeth clenched while those fingers, feeling like fire paper, quickly scissored and stretched him. This was certainly an unpleasant feeling as Djura had no intent of going slow or making him hurt less. Though, he was grateful for at least any preparation at all. Tiring of the boy's moans, the ashen Hunter finally repositioned himself alighting his erection with his prey's taint. Without any warning or words he thrusted violently inside, burying himself all the way to his balls in one go. 

A cry of pain echoed from the clock tower, as the young Hunter was filled with the stinging sensation of being stretched all in one thrust. He writhed under Djura and tried to push him off with his free hand. As many times before, the old man easily deflected his pathetic attempt and pinned it down, meanwhile growling loudly with lust and dominance as the muscle closed tightly around him, trying to force him out. As if that was going to happen. 

Good Hunter's initial shriek died down a bit and was replaced with short quick gasps and half moans as he tried to relax as best he could. His left arm had moved around quite a lot in his outburst and he didn't even realize that he had accidentally opened up the wound a bit, a small trickle of blood running down the old, dried remnants of the earlier scuffle. Djura grunted happily as the young man tried his hardest to adjust under him. For good measure,( and his own personal pleasure) the old cod started to dig deep, rummaging deep into the poor boy's insides eliciting once again a cry of pain. 

"Such wonderful sounds. Now you have some iota of what those poor souls down there have had to feel thanks to you and your vile hunt." Without warning, Djura quickly retracted his dick, leaving the Hunter with a sensation of emptiness before cramming back inside, filling him again. Djura's gruff growls and breaths sped up with his tempo as he built up a rhythm similar to his facial assault on the young Hunter earlier. The young Hunter moaned under the ash Hunter and was soon lost as the man above brutally shoved over and over into him. As balls and shaft slammed into him with bruising force the young man's eyes began to roll upward as he stared up at the orange, smoke-laden Sky. Most of the pain was passed and he instead chose to indulge in the feeling of being pounded into over and over again. Instinctively, he reached his right hand down to try to pleasure his own neglected erection, half hard against his stomach. 

Swiftly, it was smacked away, a bruise now forming on his knuckle where Djura had used the pistol to hit him. "How many times do I have to tell you, pet? This is your punishment, so no stroking yourself." Hunter looked up wantonly at the older man. "I know," Djura sneered his usual devilish grin. He quickly withdrew his cock from the abused hole with a *schlick* and smacked the Hunter's cheek with the blunt metal object, making him cry out and leaving a blooming red mark. Poor Hunter looked down just in time to finally realize what his captor was doing. 

Without another moment, Djura crammed the metal barrel into the gaping orifice and started using it to roughly fuck the young lad. He cried out, for it was cold and bulbous, expanding his insides more than Djura could with its conic end. "I wonder how it would feel to take a bullet up this end, don't you? Young Hunter?" Response came only in moans as Hunter struggled around the firearm shoved up into him. Enjoying his agony, Djura decided he'd waited long enough. 

He quickly yanked the pistol out of the young lad's cavern and shoved his own throbbing erection back inside, picking up his pace and heaving his prey against the ground harder than ever before. "Yes, young Hunter," he muttered in-between thrusts, approaching his climax. "Know your place, you arrogant little murderer." He grunted, his climax imminent. "Ahh... Please... Inside me...." 

The first words Hunter had muttered this whole time had the old man forcing all of his weight into the quivering mass of flesh underneath him, spilling ropes of his sticky seed inside with a long, drawn out moan. Being filled with hot cum, the young Hunter let out a sigh as the fluids sloshed inside of him, a messy but not entirely unappealing feeling sweeping through him. With a few more thrusts, Djura emptied himself completely into his prey and pulled out, catching his breath. 

"Good boy," he said as he picked up the pistol and shoved it into the recently filled cum dump. After swirling around for a few moments, he lifted the barrel up to the young man's face. "Here is your reward, pet," he smirked as he smeared the gooey mix of saliva, oil and cum all over they Hunter's mouth, which had instinctively fell open for its prize. Its taste was divine, the saltiness of his captor's cum and the somewhat sweet fragrance of the oil mixing on his tastebuds as he licked the barrel clean. Satisfied, Djura put the gun aside and leaned over the young man to firmly grip his chin. 

"Now you listen here, Hunter. I don't ever want you wandering around this town again. The beasts have made their home here, and live happily without hurting or disturbing anyone above. Remember this. Pet." Before the Hunter could reply in any way, Djura reached into his back pocket and smacked a bold Hunter's mark onto the young man's forehead. Everything seemed to fade and mix around him as the awakening charm pulled him into a dreamy catharsis. 

Before he knew it, the young Hunter found himself standing at the dream lamp he had lit what seemed like forever ago. He looked down at his left arm, the wound healed and holding onto his Hunter's pistol. Without wasting a moment he sat down leaning against the lamp and pulled out his erection, still hard and began to pump wildly, thinking about how he had been so brutishly ravaged. He looked down at his own gun and in an instant began licking the barrel as he was forced to do by his assailant not long ago. 

Finally, he imagined being filled up completely with the old Hunter's seed and how it tasted and how he was forced to lick it off his own gun and-!!! Oh who was he kidding? It wasn't forced at all! He came, messily coating his chest up to his chin as he rocked into his own gloved hand, riding his climax until it finally subsided and his arms fell limp to his side. He was completely spent, and almost couldn't believe it had all happened. 

He knew Djura had told him not to return. And yet, he wondered what kind of punishment he'd undergo the next time he stepped into Old Yharnam. He wondered, as a prey, about what terrible things Djura would have planned for him in his next hunt...


End file.
